


opposites

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, is there a shorter term for that? bc i'd love to use it, soulmate au where soulmates both have a streak of hair that's each other's hair color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: As far as Buggy is concerned, he and Shanks are complete opposites. As far as Shanks is concerned, opposites attract.
Relationships: (Mentioned) Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, (Mentioned) Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate/Silvers Rayleigh, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 266





	opposites

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written these two, but have this short soulmate au fic.

It's been obvious, ever since they first joined Roger's Crew and far before, that Shanks and Buggy are soulmates. Even when Roger recruited them as cabin boys, he could see a vibrant red tuft slyly peeking out of Buggy's hat and a streak of turquoise stands proud against Shanks' hair for the whole world to see. After about a year of them being on the ship, Roger finally asks them about it over dinner with the crew. Shanks jumps up excitedly, plate of food and left unprotected and for Buggy to steal from as the redhead excitedly begins to point at the mismatched streak of his hair. 

"When I was born, I had some blue hair, which is the color of my soulmate's hair!" Shanks explains excitedly, as if no one else knew what soulmates were. "And then I met Buggy, and his hair had red in it, which is the color of his soulmate's hair! And since both of our hairs' match the color of our soulmates' hair color, it means Buggy and I our soulmates!" Shanks concludes excitedly as he stands behind Buggy and wraps his arms around Buggy's body, ignoring the fact that the other cabin boy is finishing off the chicken he snagged off of Shanks' plate. The bright blue streak in Shanks' red hair stands out proudly in the light of the dining room, it's vibrance rivaled only by the shining light in Shanks' eyes.

The crew around them begins to laugh, amused by Shanks' bold declaration, but the chortling quickly dies down when Shanks reaches to pull the infamous hat away from the blue hair it covers, only for Buggy to viciously strike at Shanks' hand. The youngest crew member glares and snarls at his friend, the food now forgotten on his plate as well as he quickly stands, one hand moving to his hat to keep it firmly on his head as he roughly jabs a finger into Shanks' chest. "We are _not_ soulmates!" Buggy hollars angrily, his face turning bright red as he continues to yell. "Just because I have a soulmate with red hair does _not_ mean it's you! I'd hate to have you as a soulmate!" 

Buggy storms off after he spits those harsh words into reality, pulling his hat further onto his head as he throws an angry announcement of how he's tired and going to bed over his shoulder. The entire crew is silent, watching as Shanks' hand, which has been suspended in air, is silently drawn back and allowed to drop back to his side. Shanks' sunshine smile has faded, dropped into a frown that looks unnatural on his face, as his brows pinch together and his shoulders drop from the weight of sadness. He sits back down in his chair, though he can't do anything more than pick at his food. No one is sure what - if anything - they could say that could soothe such a harsh comment from someone who Shanks clearly holds so dear. A rejection from one's soulmate... They can only imagine how much it must hurt. The rest of dinner is continued in silence, with no one saying another word.

As everyone begins to file out of the dining hall, Shanks begins to trudge towards his and Buggy's room, dragging his feet and hoping that Buggy is already asleep so the redhead won't have to weather the wintery glare that the other boy will undoubtedly shoot his way the next time he sees Shanks. Shanks will be able to handle Buggy's sour expression tomorrow, but tonight, he knows he isn't able to handle any more of Buggy's callous attitude. Shanks feels like his heart is an open, bleeding wound that can't afford to be poked or prodded at anymore, and only wants for the painkiller that is sleep and the medicine that is time.

Before he makes it too far down the hallway, he feels a heavy hand on his shoulder and looks up to find Roger sympathetically smiling down at him. "He'll come around," Roger says softly.

Shanks doesn't offer a verbal response, just a tight-lipped smile and a short nod of his head before he slinks away, down the dusk-dark corridor to his bedroom and his fate. Roger watches him go, sympathetic to Shanks' pain in the current moment, but also knowing that no matter what, Shanks and Buggy will always be connected at the soul, even if Buggy tries to deny

* * *

The next day, everything is back to normal. Shanks and Buggy come to breakfast together, already bickering over who has to do what chores and at what time and in what order. The crew is cautious around them, at first, stepping around the elephant in the room with a grace that they never seem able to display anywhere else. Then they hear Buggy make a remark about 'how could I ever get along with you as a soulmate? We can't even agree on how to do our chores together!'

The whole of the Roger Pirates freeze, glancing worriedly over to the redhead, afraid that Buggy's words like daggers would pierce through Shanks' tough skin and drive themselves into his heart. However, much to their surprise, Shanks only begins to laugh as he playfully pushes at Buggy's shoulder. "Well that's becuase we have to make up for each other's weaknesses! Like right now; obviously you're bad with timing and planning, so I'm your soulmate so I can tell you that we should do laundry _before_ mopping! What would you do without me?" Shanks beams at his friend, his smile almost seeming goodnatured, if not for the cheeky, impish look in his eyes.

Even more surprising to the older pirates, Buggy only scoffs in response, a faint smile pressing at his cheeks as he lightly shoves at Shanks' shoulder in the same way Shanks had done to him. "Shut up, you know I'm right! Now go get the laundry together while I get the soap!"

"Alright, alright. I'll meet you in the laundry room." Shanks laughs again, nudging Buggy's shoulder with his own before they part ways, walking down to opposite ends in the ship to gather the necessary supplies.

Roger and Rayleigh share a conspiratorial glance before shrugging. Buggy and Shanks always do get over their fights quickly, as is expected of both children and best friends. They go about their day, though they remain on guard for the inevitable disaster that the cabin boys will cause. No one ever escapes laundry day unscathed, especially not Roger's infamous red coat, of which they secretly replace almost every month. Luckily, red coat number 383 is already being prepared for the captain.

* * *

The fights become commonplace after a while, thankfully happening about once a season. Most of the time, the root of the arguement is started up again by a comment about Buggy's ever preasant hat and a question about what color his soulmate has. This is where Shanks typically steps into the conversation, excitedly pointing to his own hair before snatching Buggy's hat and pointing to the red in Buggy's short blue hair. Buggy always, without fail, always snatches his hat back and begins arguing with Shanks as Roger, Rayleigh or Crocus explains their strange relationship to whoever regretfully asked the question in the first place.

The arguement will end with a sharp barb that cuts too deep (usually from Buggy) before they both seperate, going their seperate ways with their arms crossed defensively and their heads hung in shame. Usually, Buggy escapes to the crow's nest while Shanks takes refuge in Roger's office, with the rest of the crew beginning to start the process of cooling down the two youngest crew members. 

Buggy is given two and a fourth hours to himself in the crow's nest, where he spends half the time pacing and grumbling and the other half sitting and staring off into the distance. During this, the crew goes about their days to the alternating sounds of ear-piercingly loud yelling and unnatural silence. It's only after all the yelling has died down and there's twenty minutes of uninterrupted silence that Crocus nods to Rayleigh. The first mate heads up to the crow's nest and quietly sits next to Buggy, who glances at him before huffing quietly and looking back to the skyline. Rayleigh reaches out and lets his hand hover over Buggy's shoulder, waiting until he receives a subtle nod from the cabin boy. Setting his hand on Buggy's shoulder, Rayleigh waits, knowing that Buggy will open up when he needs to, and will be much more receptive to advice after Buggy has let his feelings out. "I just don't wanna hold him back, or have him try to hold me back, just because we're different," Buggy explains, his brows furrowed as he tries to put words to his feelings. "I think," Rayleigh says slowly, thinking about his own soulmate, Edward Newgate, a man so similar yet so different from himself, an inspiration as well as someone to compete with. "That even though you and Shanks are soulmate, you can always be rivals, and most likely always will be. Your soulmate should be someone who makes you want to go after your goals, and you and Shanks have always done that for each other." Both pirates than fall into a comfortable silence before Buggy makes his leave back to his and Shanks' room.

Shanks immediately makes his way to Roger's office, letting himself in and immediately laying himself out on the large rug in front of the window, staring up at the ceiling as he waits for Roger to get there. The captain walks in a few minutes later, quietly closing the door behind him before taking a seat at his desk. He only has to wait a few seconds before Shanks, eyes still finding great interest in the ceiling beams, asks Roger questions about his own soulmate. Roger is always happy to talk about Rogue, and Shanks always likes to listen. After a while, Shanks' questions will turn into silence before he asks the same question he always does; "Do you think Buggy and I will ever be like that? Like you and Rogue?" Roger thinks of his spitfire of a wife, the bold pirate woman who he'd fallen head over heels for and rejoiced upon discovering their connection as soulmates, as he chuckles before easily responding. "The exact same? No. But I have no doubt you two will always find your way back to each other in the end. You always have, and I know that you always will." That always reassures Shanks, and he smiles as he gets up, thanks Roger and runs down the halls back to his and Buggy's room.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Shanks sees that Buggy is already in their room, sitting on the bottom bunk and waiting for the other boy. Buggy looks up and their eyes meet, and both smile at each other, knowing that all is already forgiven. As it always has is, as it always has been, as it always will be. That is the only way they know, and it's the only way they'd have it.

Shanks takes a seat next to his friend and slings an arm around his shoulder as his smiles turns into a sunshine-bright grin. "So, did anyone say when dinner would be ready?" He asks as Buggy scoffs and pushes at his arm, though he doesn't use enough force to actually move it away from him, so Shanks knows that he's fine with it.

"Should be done in about half an hour, I heard," Buggy replies. "But remember, it's our turn for dish duty tonight, so we gotta take care of that before we can go to bed."

An annoyed groan passes through Shanks' lips as he lets himself fall away from Buggy so he can lay on the bed, knees still dangling off the edge as he looks up at the bottom of the second bunk. "I'd forgotten all about that! It's gonna take forever to clean all the dishes!" He huffs before lifting his head up to look at the other cabin boy. "But we don't have any chores tomorrow, right? Besides taking care of our room, I mean." Cleaning their room is an easy one, and it doesn't particularly feel like a chore, so neither boy considers it to be one. They just clean it at the beginning of the day so they have all afternoon and evening to do as they please, which usually means causing some form of trouble.

Buggy nods, grinning like a cat who got the cream at the reminder of the easy day they had ahead of them. "Yep! It'll be easy, and then we can go hang around and practice sparring and go through Captain and Rayleigh's stuff and hide it from them again!" That is currently the cabin boys' favorite game; a chaotic form of 'hide or seek' where they would hide peoples' things and pretend not to know about it. Buggy always gives it away by starting to howl with laughter. 

Smiling right back at his friend, Shanks can't help but notice the section of red hair peeking out from under Buggy's cap. It makes his smile grow until his cheeks hurt. "Sounds great! Now let's go see if dinner's ready, I'm getting hungry!" And when Buggy smiles back at him, Shanks knows that Roger is right, he and Buggy will always will be together, just as it should be.

* * *

Roger is captured, executed not long after. The crew is left in shambles. Everyone goes their own ways in order to protect each other. As they stand in the rain, no member making any form contact with each other, their beloved captain's body quickly growing cold, Shanks feels his entire world fall and crash and break like glass. He turns and runs from the crowd, his frame so much smaller than all of the people around him.

He finds himself in an alleyway, tears streaming down his face and out of breath as he leans against the wall. He doesn't know how long he stands there, but when he looks up, he sees Buggy down the street. Their eyes meet and Shanks can see that it's not only rain wetting the clown's cheeks. He tries to call out for his friend, his nakama, his soulmate, but his voice comes out in a croak. Somehow, Buggy still hears him. 

"Never take your hat off. I'll dye my hair. Stay safe." Is all that Shanks hears from Buggy before the person he holds dearest is gone, the thick sheets of rain hiding his exit.

* * *

Over the next several years, Shanks comes into his own, creating his own crew and making a name for himself. He becomes stronger, very strong, with the thought of being able to protect those he loves and those that need protection at the front of his mind. When he's not fighting or defending or exploring, he's parytying and making friends and connections. He grows stronger everyday, carving a path for himself and writing his name in the history books.

He never takes his his hat off unless he's alone. He sees Buggy's first wanted poster. His hair has no red streak.

A pyrrhic victory is just a tradgedy with an ironic ending, in Shanks' opinion.

He supposes he just has to wait and grow stronger.

* * *

Shanks gives away his hat. He's an emperor now, with a crew of impressive strength and skill and wit. Shanks is able to stand with them at the top of the world, and he no longer has any need to hide. Now, he can protect Buggy simply with an association of name, and that makes him grin.

When he hands his hat to Luffy, and the sky blue hair is revealed to the rest to the world for the first time in years, he smiles. His crew glances at him, blinking in surprise before subtly smiling and continuing to stock their ship before they leave. Luffy, of course, asks several questions about his soulmate, each of which Shanks patiently answers. When Luffy asks if Shanks is going away to find him, the redhead only laughs as he answers, "I'll find him or he'll find me. Either way, we always find our way to each other."

* * *

When Shanks sees Buggy next, the dye is several months faded out, and Buggy tells him that he won't be needing to buy hair dye anymore.


End file.
